Ces Choses Certaines
by a.a.k88
Summary: Comprendre n’est pas juste un geste à faire passer pour elle.


**_Fic traduite..._**

**Titr****e:** Ces Choses Certaines

**Auteur:** alissabobissa

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Personnage/Couple:** John/Cameron  
**Estimation:** PG  
**Avertissement:** Se situe directement après le 2.05 'Goodbye to All That'.  
**Résumé:** Comprendre n'est pas juste un geste à faire passer pour elle.  
**Dénégation:** Pas à moi.

---

_Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait appris à l'accepter que les mots ressemblaient plus à un mantra pour lui maintenant. Rien ne pouvait les changer et, peu importe ce qu'il essayait de faire pour l'empêcher, il savait que ces mots deviendraient réels, et il savait qu'ils voudraient tout dire.___

Il est mort, John. Il est mort pour toi. On meurt tous pour toi.

Pour toi. _C'était la partie qu'il entendait encore et encore dans sa tête durant chacune des missions, chaque manœuvre, chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir._ Pour toi. _Toujours pour John Connor. ___

_"Pertes acceptables" était une phrase que ses conseillers aimaient lancer pour donner un air un peu plus propre et joli aux moyens qui justifiaient les fins, mais John Connor n'avait jamais aimé cette phrase. Elle n'était pas propre ou irréprochable; il n'y avait pas de justice derrière les mots. ___

Aucune quantité d'organisation ou de stratégie ne pouvait empêcher ses hommes de périr devant les machines et_, même si chaque âme humaine qui mourrait dans cette lutte – aucune bataille n'était gagnée sans perte, aucune victoire n'était jamais vraiment une célébration – pesait sur lui comme s'il les avait tuées lui-même, il persistait dans le combat parce qu'il le devait. C'est ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'était qui il était et il ne l'oubliait jamais, peu importe le nombre de cicatrices marquant son visage. Peu importe à quel point sa barbe était devenue épaisse._

~~~

Elle observe Sarah marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarder dans la lumière du soleil pour voir son fils et son oncle sortir de la camionnette. Marchant rapidement jusqu'à la maison, Derek se frotte le front **[archive de comportement: Derek Reese: il est fatigué]** et John suit en traînant des pieds et en baissant les yeux **[archive de comportement: John Connor: il est contrarié]**. Sarah sourit légèrement, indiquant du soulagement. Elle a dit à la mère de John que le T-888 a été détruit dès qu'elle est rentrée à la maison hier soir (elle a laissé de côté les mots "John est en sécurité", sachant, d'après des comportements répétés des deux Connor, que Sarah n'aurait répondu que par "personne n'est jamais en sécurité"), mais une confirmation visuelle du bien-être de John est préférée dans la plupart des situations, même Cameron est d'accord sur ce point.

Elle observe la femme de près et remarque que Sarah prend une rapide inspiration alors qu'elle regarde toujours par la fenêtre. John s'est arrêté de marcher et a brièvement regardé sa mère à travers la fenêtre avant de baisser à nouveau la tête et de se tourner pour repartir vers la camionnette **[raison du comportement: John Connor: inconnue, requiert une explication]**.

Derek entre par la porte de derrière avec un claquement et un raclement et un soupir. Le hochement de tête que Sarah et lui échangent est familier **[archive de comportement: S. Connor/D. Reese: signification: mission accomplie]** et puis il traverse la pièce jusqu'au frigo pour prendre une bière sans un mot. Il boit lentement et goulûment en gardant ses yeux sur elle. Regard noir est le terme correct pour son action et elle range un scann de son visage dans l'une de ses archives sociales sous 'hostilité.' Ils sont tous les trois silencieux pour le moment, mais les sourcils de plus en plus froncés de Sarah suggèrent qu'elle va bientôt parler, son comportement impliquant un débit calme plutôt qu'agité.

"Il va bien?"

"Ca va. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter." Sarah ricane devant son dernier mot.

"C'est ça." **[sarcasme – redirigé vers: archive de personnalité: Sarah Connor: elle n'arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour John]**

"John est toujours dehors," dit-elle comme remarque plutôt que comme question.

Derek répond à la mère de John au lieu de répondre à Cameron. "Je pense qu'il a juste besoin d'une minute," il fait une pause et répète, "Il va bien." **[archive de personnalité: Derek Reese: répétition – il sait qu'il ne dit pas la vérité mais désire que le mensonge soit vrai]**

Sans analyser davantage, elle sort de la pièce pour aller dans la suivante et se déplace pour regarder par la porte de derrière. Elle voit John assis par terre contre l'abri de jardin avec les pieds à plat sur le sol, les genoux levés et les bras posés dessus. Il fixe la saleté devant lui et elle tourne la tête de cinq degrés à droite pour pouvoir mieux écouter la conversation venant de la cuisine.

"Il s'est bien débrouillé hier soir. Le triple-huit est poussière et Bedell est là où il doit être. Un point pour l'Equipe Connor," dit Derek.

"Alors pourquoi il est assis tout seul dehors?"

Elle observe John traîner sa paume sur la crasse et la tenir devant son visage pour l'examiner.

"C'est un gosse. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils sont censés être? Renfermés et lunatiques?"

"Ca fait un moment que ce n'est plus un gosse. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a jamais été." Il y a une pause et elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et une capsule de bouteille tinter, puis un chuintement.

John referme sa main en un poing devant son visage et elle le voit le poser attentivement sur la crasse à côté de lui.

"Non, tu as raison. J'ai vu ton fils grandir un peu ces derniers jours." Elle entend Derek déglutir trois fois. "J'ai vu le John Connor pour qui je me battais là-bas. Le John Connor que Kyle et des centaines d'autres héros suivaient avec une foi absolue. Tu devrais être fière."

Le poing de John frappe le sol encore et encore. Elle n'attend pas la réponse de Sarah.

Exactement 22 secondes plus tard, elle se tient approximativement à trente centimètres devant John et baisse les yeux sur lui. Ses bras sont autour de ses genoux maintenant et sa main gauche, avec un peu de sang et de crasse sur les articulations, tient la droite. Quand il ne bouge pas et ne reconnaît pas sa présence, elle penche la tête sur le côté **[John Connor ne te voit pas ou est en train de t'ignorer – solution: le confronter et se déplacer à son niveau]**. Elle penche la tête de l'autre côté **[Rayer confronter: seulement se déplacer à son niveau]**.

S'installant rapidement à côté de lui, elle copie sa position. Cameron ne parle pas, regarde uniquement droit devant elle et observe que son seul mouvement est sa respiration. Elle glisse de deux centimètres vers la droite de sorte que leurs bras se touchent maintenant.

John inspire, laisse sortir une profonde respiration et tourne légèrement la tête vers elle pendant moins d'une seconde **[contact établi – ne pas parler avant lui]**. Ils reprennent tous deux leur position de regard devant soi, respirant doucement **[organes vitaux: John Connor: rythme cardiaque élevé]** silencieux pendant exactement 89 secondes **[contact échoué– confrontation verbale suggérée. Mémoire d'archive: John Connor: les confrontations verbales bouleversent plus qu'elles ne réconfortent 67% des fois – suggestion: réconfort physique]**.

Cameron se penche et pose sa joue contre l'épaule de John en laissant échapper un soupir.

~~~

Voir le soulagement sur le visage de sa mère est simplement de trop pour lui. Ses yeux sont brillants et elle sourit presque, et il peut voir, même de cette distance à travers la vitre, ce qui rend sa mère si incroyablement effrayante: la foi. Si sa foi n'était pas en lui il aurait peut-être pu en rire et la comparer à ces fanatiques qui pensent vraiment que les Martiens viennent pour eux. C'aurait pu être amusant si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est sa vie et c'était mortellement sérieux avant même qu'il ne soit né.

Il sait que se cacher est lâche, mais entrer dans cette maison là tout de suite et faire n'importe quoi d'autre que se fermer loin de toutes ces paires d'yeux interrogateurs serait assez près de la douleur physique. Bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à personne, John pense souvent à s'en tirer de manière lâche. Il pourrait s'enfuir; aller à Mexico, sauter sur un bateau pour l'Amérique du Sud et disparaître complètement. Laisser le monde brûler. Ou encore mieux, laisser quelqu'un d'autre sauver l'humanité. Une personne serait plus dure à traquer que quatre, ou si Cameron venait avec lui… non. Il ne laissait son esprit allers vers _là_ que quand il s'apitoyait sur son sort. Il ne s'est jamais considéré comme courageux mais, vraiment, est-ce moins lâche de rester et affronter un futur sur lequel on n'a aucun contrôle?

S'asseoir contre l'abri de jardin et regarder la saleté semble être une échappatoire aussi acceptable que ce qu'il est autorisé à avoir, et il se demande ce que les autres jeunes de seize ans doivent fuir. C'est une magnifique journée ensoleillée dans un monde non détruit et dirigé par les machines, et il se sent coupable de ne même pas pouvoir l'apprécier.

Il doit se rappeler d'apprécier chaque petite chose mondaine comme si c'était un trésor, comme s'il le méritait. Quand il regarde son oncle, il comprend qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait commencer à mériter ce qu'ils ont et, pourtant, il veut tout de même se battre pour qu'ils puissent avoir tout ça. La plupart du temps.

John pose sa main sur le sol et sent sa texture et sa froideur avant de lever sa main devant son visage. Il regarde la saleté et puis sa main. _Cette main va sauver_, pense-t-il en regardant sa paume sale. _Cette main a tué_, et elle se referme en un poing.

_On meurt tous pour toi_.

Il savait avant de le demander ce qui était arrivé à Bedell. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin que Derek le dise, pour rendre le tout réel. Il le déteste et l'aime à fois pour ça, pour le fait qu'il le traite comme un adulte. Mais la plupart du temps, il souhaiterait que son oncle oublie qu'il est John Connor et qu'il le voit juste comme le fils de Kyle Reese, sans destin requis.

Il remarque la douleur dans sa main avant de réaliser ce qu'il fait. La main se levant devant son visage, il ouvre douloureusement son poing pour voir le sang sur ses articulations recouvertes de saletés. Il agrippe sa main droite avec sa main gauche qui pique à présent et se rappelle que certaines choses ne pourront jamais changer.

Et puis il y a soudainement des chaussures devant lui. Des chaussures pourpres. Une seule Baum porte des chaussures pourpres et sans trop devoir faire d'effort, il ne fait aucun mouvement pour reconnaître sa présence. Si ce n'est pas important ou menaçant pour sa vie, elle s'en ira et il pourra bouder en paix.

Avant de pouvoir contempler le risque pour sa vie qui l'a peut-être poussée à le chercher, elle s'assied à côté de lui et se rapproche assez pour le toucher. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, bon sang_? Comme s'il avait jamais la réponse à cette question.

Il attend qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et soupire comme si elle sentait aussi une sorte de tension émotionnelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande-t-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

"J'utilise l'empathie." Il digère proprement l'information. "Ton réconfort dépend de ma compréhension, donc c'est le geste le plus efficace pour faire passer à la fois du réconfort et de la compréhension."

Au lieu d'essayer de la comprendre, il s'autorise à se détendre et se penche vers elle. _Oui, le plus efficace_, pense-t-il et il sourit après quelques minutes. Ils sont assis en silence et elle prend sa main ensanglantée dans les siennes.

"Tu ne vas même pas demandé ce qui s'est passé?" demande-t-il après un moment.

"Tu as frappé le sol de façon répétée." Elle caresse légèrement ses articulations.

"Non, je voulais dire ce qui m'est arrivé hier."

Elle se redresse et le regarde dans les yeux. "Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as dû être John Connor."

Il la regarde en clignant des yeux et laisse sortir un souffle. La compréhension n'est pas juste un geste à faire passer pour elle. "Ouais, qui que ça puisse être."

Elle pose sa main sur ses genoux et se lève. "C'est toi. Ne l'oublie pas," dit-elle et elle se tourne pour repartir vers la maison.

~~~

_Elle pouvait encore entendre les hommes faire la fête dans la salle de réunion et elle se redressa sur le divan lorsqu'il apparut sur le seuil de la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle – ou là où le chambranle aurait dû être. Essuyant son menton et son cou avec une serviette miteuse, il lui sourit en levant la tête et la tournant d'un côté à l'autre. ___

_"Mieux?" demanda-t-il en se frottant le menton. Elle ne répondit pas et le fixa simplement. Fronçant les sourcils et en soulevant un, John fit sa meilleure expression perplexe.___

_"Oui, moins grattant." Cameron lui sourit lumineusement et il rit doucement. Une main se tendit vers lui, l'autre tapota le coussin à côté d'elle. Son visage d'illumina et il sourit comme s'il était un enfant le matin de Noël regardant une pile de cadeaux avec son nom sur toutes les étiquettes, plutôt qu'une fille sur un divan clic-clac dans une chambre de la taille d'un placard.___

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et elle replia immédiatement ses jambes sous elle et s'appuya contre lui. Avec un soupir, son bras s'enroula autour d'elle et elle frotta son front contre sa mâchoire lisse avant de nicher sa tête contre son torse, sous son menton_. Ces moments paisibles étaient rares, mais ils les savouraient quelques minutes tant qu'ils le pouvaient. ___

_"C'est agréable." ___

_"Ca l'est, mais on doit y aller. __Il n'y a qu'une fenêtre de onze minutes aujourd'hui." Aucun des deux ne bougea. "Tu as dit qu'on devait le faire vite."___

Il remua nerveusement et resserra son bras autour d'elle_. "Tu n'es pas obligée de repartir. Tu pourrais rester," murmura-t-il comme si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. ___

_"Tu ne le penses pas. Tu as dis qu'on devait le faire vite."___

_"Je sais, mais et si je me trompe? Et si je fais fausse route?"___

Elle se dégagea de son bras et se redressa pour le regarde_r. "Tu ne te trompes pas."___

_"Comment tu le sais?"___

_"Parce que tu es John Connor."___

Il sourit _pensivement et l'embrasse légèrement. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas oublié__."_

Fin


End file.
